Spanish Discipline
by Innatzu
Summary: "Besáme. Dime que me amas" Antonio growled, his hands now gripping Romano's hips. His native tongue brushed erotically against skin, tingling his nerves. Romano never knew his lover could be so roughly dominant. Extra Hardcore Smut. Spain x Romano
1. Tease

Hello, hello! Good evening to all of you. A few things before we begin the show-

Revising things over, I have realized that you lose a lot of the experience if you have to keep referring back to the translation at the bottom of the page. You lose your spot and then you have to re-read and such and such. So, I decided to put the translations next to the text in reference instead of at the bottom of the page.

I almost must mention that this is a bit of an "installation lemon", meaning, the smut will have to come in parts. (AP testing and senioritis galore, if you are interested as to why). Terribly sorry~

Dominant Spain was inspired by a certain little tidbit I found this evening which read:

_Himaruya also revealed that Antonio might as well have "two faces" like Ivan._

It was begging for smut.

Without further ado, let's begin the show~

* * *

Antonio panted heavily, clutching Romano's jaw upward to face him. His sultry green eyes pierced his own gaze and he began to fidget. Romano knew he stepped out of line if his happy-go-lucky lover was treating him this way.

No words had to be spoken, however. Antonio rammed his pelvis up against his lover, watching him carefully as he gripped his chin tightly. Romano stifled a small noise in his throat, heat rising and filing his cheeks. He felt a shameful clenching begin to throb up his groin, causing the smaller boy to bite his tongue in fear of showing his satisfaction.

Romano had the tendency of never letting his lover get the best of him. Even now, when he felt his punishing gaze on his features, he didn't give up without a fight. Antonio slid his hand down Romano's throat, thumbing his adam's apple before pressing his forehead in.

"Besáme. Dime que me amas-" (Kiss me. Tell me that you love me) Antonio growled, his hands now gripping his hips. His native tongue brushed erotically against skin, tickling his nerves. Antonio's voice was rough and deep, so unlike his usually cheery demeanor. Romano was beginning to get turned on by his words, a bubbling heat fixing in his abdomen.

"Me oíste? Eh?!" (Did you hear me, eh?!) Antonio shook his hips violently, a snarl in his voice. Romano gave a small gasp, glaring softly as he gulped down. More and more adrenaline began to surge through his veins, speeding up his heart. Romano boldly pushed back only to find that Antonio had already snapped his hands around his wrist to pin them above his head, his grip tight. The older man had such a predatory gaze. Emerald eyes pierced through the night to observe him; just him. Stepping back a bit, Antonio admired the view. Romano's hair was rustled against the normally neat half part and his body trembled under his gaze. Romano's normally sharp and precise golden eyes were now a warm amber, and effect of penetrating lust.

Intoxicating, he thought.

Antonio began to rub groin to groin, his voice dropping once more. "No me voy a repitir, Lovi." (I'm not going to repeat myself, Lovi.) he whispered against his ear, two hardening erections softly bumping against one another. "Besáme……..besáme ahora mismo-" (Kiss me.........Kiss me right now-) Spain slapped his ass loudly, groping his cheeks apart, forcing more friction between them. Romano cried out as he melted in ecstasy, shuddering in sensitivity. He didn't know how to deal with his lover's sudden rough tone, so Romano finally spoke up.

"Fuck off! I'm not kissing you and I'm-" Antonio forcefully clamped his jaw shut, his eyes growing pallid with danger. Romano gasped lightly, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage.

_He's looking at me,_Romano thought_. He's looking at me and only me._

"Que boca tan sucia." (What a dirty mouth.) Antonio whispered as he hovered over his lips, rubbing the lengths of their cocks against one another. Romano bit down another moan, squeezing his fists together. Precum began to smear into clothing as both erections pressed and pulsed against each other, earning a small grunt from Antonio as he sighed pleasantly. "No es problema………..osea te voy a disciplinar de aquí en adelante mi amor-" (It's not a problem, what I mean to say is.........I'm going to discipline you from now on-) Antonio breathed into his ear, smirking as he held his hips.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first installation of this lemon. Stick around for more this week!

Also, thank you AI! Your version held exactly what I wanted to say~


	2. Tension

Hello, hello! Good evening.

I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and watched the story. It's a great pleasure to know that it isn't just me who takes great pride in Machista!Spain.

Once more, without further ado:

* * *

Romano gulped and tilted his head back as Antonio wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands resting firmly on the small of his back. They fit so closely, that Romano could feel his lover's aching need pulse into his thigh. Antonio sucked his earlobe, grinding their hips together as he squeezed him closer, leaning into his side. Slurping loudly and wetly, Romano felt his heart skip a beat, sighing loudly as the friction became blindingly hot and intense. The other took note of his reaction with a small nip of his skin, smiling.

"Te gusta, ¿no?" (You like it, don't you?) Antonio grinned against his cheek, holding him flush against his body. Romano felt his lover's breathing hit his skin, heating the flesh up. "Dime cuanto te gusta…" (Tell me how much you like it) he grunted aggressively, strongly pushing his small lover up to suck and kiss on his neck.

Romano gave a small yelp, his shameful erection rubbing up Antonio's abdomen. "I don't like it! I don't l-like it dammit-" he whimpered, feeling his hips swerve up of their own accord. Romano couldn't stand it. His juices were leaking through his jeans and he could feel Antonio smirk as he lapped his tongue around his adam's apple. A dizzying heat enveloped his young eager body, making him break out in a cold sweat. In truth, Romano _loved_ how forceful Antonio was being. Each kiss, each suck, each lick was driving him crazy.

"Mentiroso." (Liar) Antonio breathed out, flashing his eyes up with lewd determination. Romano glared back softly, suddenly gasping as his lover pressed his body against him and the cool wall. "No me gustan los mentirosos……¿Sabes lo que pasa con los mentirosos?" (I don't like liars. You know what happens to liars?), the Spaniard grunted, vivid jade eyes taking in Romano's ravished body.

The smaller boy found it harder and harder to breathe, his own amber stare glued to Antonio's strong neck. Romano opened his parched lips, lifting his hesitant stare to suddenly cry out, a warm hand abruptly cupping his sex. He glared softly at Antonio, words leaking from his mouth, "No, I…I….Mmmm…". Romano flushed pink, chest to chest with his horny lover.

"Los castigo." (I punish them), the Spainiard twisted his wrist slowly, moving Romano's pulsating cock into his full grip. Antonio licked his chapped lips, the sudden loud noises erupting from the throat of his small Italian lover shooting down to his groin.

Covering his mouth tightly, Romano drowned his whimpers into his hand, begging internally for release.

_Touch me. Squeeze my cock just like that…mmm, fuck yes. Just like that-_ Romano swerved his hips, losing himself in the heat.

The Spaniard roughly shoved him up the wall, tension intoxicating his behavior. "Besáme-" he breathed out, chafing his clothed cock against Romano, rubbing feverishly. "Besáme!" Antonio grunted, holding Romano's waist. Gritting his teeth in impatience, he shoved his pelvis harshly, fluids leaking out of both jeans and stringing together as erections rubbed and squeezed intensely for a split second.

Romano grabbed his Spanish lover by the back of his neck, smashing lips and clicking teeth as he gave him a bruising kiss. Romano opened his mouth with a tight groan, letting Antonio suck his tongue, the force roughly pushing his head back against the wall. Lewd, wet plops and heavy pants escaped from the two of them, Antonio lifting Romano's leg to brush his hips in deeply.

"Aaaah-" Romano gasped out, breaking the kiss as saliva dribbled down the sides of his mouth. He soon found his skin to be hypersensitive as he felt the cloth push inside his slit, the force driving him wild.

Antonio flushed in lust, sucking his lower lip to grunt into another aggressive kiss, violently pulling Romano's auburn hair back to open his mouth more. The younger boy gave a broken groan, small breaths building in the Spaniard's mouth as they swirled tongues, saliva seeping out the corners of their mouths. Antonio gave a throaty response, pressing his knee in between his legs, "Así- así…" (Just like that, like that), continuing to press his vulgar tongue against Romano. The Italian gave a raspy groan, clutching him closer to lavish a generous kiss.

The elder pulled away, licking his lips to see the string of saliva glimmer between them in the night. "Buen chico…"(Good boy) Antonio chuckled darkly, wavy locks of hair sticking to his face. "Te mereces un premio….." (You deserve a prize) he continued, his hands now rubbing against Romano's lithe and damp shirt.

Curling his toes, Romano bit back another noise, his nipples eagerly brushing against Antonio's fingers. The more he took notice, the more he realized that his lover's Spanish was hoarse, needy……dominant. Each word was laced in lust, dribbling out of his tongue. It sloshed against his over-stimulated body, wracking it with humidity. Romano never felt more aroused.

"Pero antes de eso, vamos a ver _cuanto_ lo quieres."(But before that, let's just see _how much_ you want it) Antonio watched him writhe cruely, pushing past his nipples. "Mmm?" he gave a dark smile, enjoying his Italian lover for all he was worth.

* * *

AN: I am a native Spanish speaker, but like with English, I'm always up for alternate methods of saying something more coherently, directly. Thank you very much in advance C:

So, what do you guys think about this Spain? Gimme a ring and let me know~


	3. Passion

Kiss.

Lick.

Suck.

Bite.

Antonio spread his calloused hands down Romano's open chest, pressing his warm tongue against his nipple, sucking it out with a wet pop to make it stand puffy and erect. Flushing pink, Romano bit the inside of his lip, stifling the small noises that came with each and every lap of his lover's wet muscle. The Spaniard circled his tongue around the swollen flesh, watching the other with a pleased smile.

"F-fucking pervert. I'm not a girl….." Romano managed to shudder out, furrowing his brows lightly. Antonio raised his brows, latching his mouth to the same swollen nipple to lather it with a heavy amount of saliva, lapping it over. Slick and glimmering with his lover's body fluids, Romano's nipples suddenly pinkened, becoming hypersensitive.

"Te puedo poner en ropa de niña, si tu quieres-" (I can dress you up in girl's clothes) he panted against the pinked flesh, devilish. "Mmm que lindo te verías-" (You'd look so cute) Antonio continued, his hands now caressing the growing bulge in tightening pants.

Blushing furiously, Romano gripped his lover's shoulders, his body burning to the touch. An image of wearing tight, revealing clothing to show off to his lover only made him throb down his groin, giving a broken whimper. Romano gripped harder, Antonio nudging the tip of his nipple with his tongue. He couldn't stand it. Everything was becoming so slick and sticky, swollen. The Italian gave a raspy groan, leaning into the elder.

"F-uuuuck!…" Romano clenched his jaw, thick globs of precum spilling out of his aroused cock. The boy shook his head, a steaming blush staining his cheeks. Antonio watched him carefully, tracing the outline of his mouth with a sinful chuckle.

"Tenemos que limpiar esta boca sucia-" (We need to clean this dirty mouth of yours) he breathed in, slipping his finger into Romano's warm, sticky mouth. The Spainiard fingered inside, sliding it against Romano's tongue. "Has sido un chico muy malo, sabes?" (You've been a very bad boy, you know?) Antonio kissed down his neck, watching him from below. Sucking obscenely, Romano gave a throaty groan, imagining his lover's engorged erection in his mouth. He furrowed his brows tightly, coiled desperation beginning throat Antonio's fingers.

"Ah-vamos a limpiar tu boca en otra manera-" (Ah, we're going to clean your mouth in another way) the Spaniard teasingly dragged his finger away, slick and dripping with saliva. Narrowing his eyes lewdy, Antonio slurped it off, licking his lips.

Romano watched in a warm haze, feeling his erection pulsate uncontrollably as his own spit glimmered on his Antonio's lips. The boy leaned in to rub himself against his lover's body, grinding their erections against one another. Antonio gave a thick groan, suddenly shoving him back against the wall. Romano gripped his collar, sighing into his mouth as he passionately sucked his tongue, kissing with intense passion and vigor. Antonio held his jaw in place, possessively kissing back, numbing his lips.

"Ponte de rodillas." (Get on your knees) The Spaniard gave a husky command, warmly holding his shoulders. Romano nodded compliantly, instantly cum-hungry as he slid down his chest, panting warmly against Antonio's thick bulge.

Antonio gave a satisfied groan, rolling his hips to meet Romano open mouth. The Spaniard loved his lover's sudden surge of compliancy, taking advantage of it as he shoved his clothed cock against his face.

Romano winced lightly, sucking Antonio's girth through his jeans when he glanced up. Antonio couldn't take it. His Romano was obediently begging to lick his cock, looking at him with such an obscene submission. The younger boy felt a cold sweat grip his body, opening his mouth wider as he swerved his hips, his own erection pleading for attention.

Petting the back of his hair, the elder panted eagerly, gritting through his teeth, "Dímelo. Dime cuanto lo quieres-" (Tell me. Tell me how much you want it.)

Romano whimpered in response, his hips forcing his dick to press against he ground. "Nnghmm-I want to suck my boss's cock! I want taste it so fucking bad," He hitched his breath, dragging his tongue up his length and holding it in. "Mnnauh-Antonio, feed me your fat cock......" the boy held open his lovers legs, pressing Antonio's aching need against his cheek, small strangled noises vibrating through.

"Que puta tan sucia," (What a dirty whore.) he grunted, yanking the buttons from his jeans to pull them down. Romano sighed in pleasure, grasping his own erection as his hot tongue traced out the throbbing veins. He truly felt addicted to his lover's plump cock. Romano loved the way it simply filled him to the brim with thick cum, driving in so fucking deep. He gave an involuntary whimper, barely able to wrap his mouth around Antonio's thickset tip.

"Abré, abré-…" (Open, open...) Antonio growled, Romano's slick tongue sliding underneath him. "Así…….Así….." (Like that, just like that) he dragged out, poking into his hot mouth. "Tragalo…." (Swallow it.) he forcefully gripped the back of Romano's head, Antonio's body glimmering with sweat. Romano wrapped his lips tight around his length, saliva building up as he swallowed him in, blushing hot pink.

Giving a dark smile, the Spaniard pet back his lover's hair, exposing his warm amber eyes. "Mírame…" (Look at me) he ordered, tugging his hair fiercely.

The boy glanced up, saliva lathering his sex. Antonio slid himself out, pulling Romano back to his feet, his warm girth now turgid with warm semen. He suddenly pushed him back into the wall with a wet kiss, tasting his own cock on Romano's tongue. The younger boy was ready to collapse from extreme teasing, his arousal ignored and suppressed by the elder.

Gripping his jaw, Romano panted against his kiss, grasping his neck, "Toccami, Baciami-" (Touch me, kiss me) he whimpered out, his own language gripping Antonio's attention. The Italian pressed his body in tight, close. Arousals rubbed in the tight, wet space, driving both mad with desire.

"Te amo Romano…..te amo," ( I love you Romano......I love you) Antonio bit his lower lip, panting with passion and need.

* * *

Spain is such a yummy, passionate lover, isn't he?

All that Spanish blood in him needs to manifest itself somehow, doesn't it? Haha~

Once more, thank you for all your positive reviews! Hopefully the next installment will come (haha, no pun intended) this week.

Until then, thank you so much for readin! Stick around for more~


	4. Intense

Warning: **Intense** smut. Not for the weak of heart.

For optimum pleasure, please seek "_I Put a Spell on You"_ by Marilyn Manson in the search engine of your desire and listen side by side. Read slowly for full effect.

* * *

Pump.

Squeeze.

Milk.

Drip.

Romano gave a suppressed moan as he pushed up against the wall, tears welling up from intense pleasure. Antonio pressed against his back, his hands roughly pumping his lover's swollen erection. Saliva overflowed his mouth as Antonio pushed and pressed his fingers under his tip, an extreme overload of his senses. The boy gave a silent moan, his knees buckling as heat overwhelmed his chest.

Scratching his nails against the walls, Romano throbbed uncontrollably, Antonio kissing and licking his neck with soft, teasing strokes of his tongue. Biting softly, he murmured hotly against his ear, "Lo quieres Lovi?" (Do you want it, Lovi?)

Shaking with jolts of precum, Romano whimpered as his lover paused his pumping, watching him closely with a thin smile. Gulping down his thick saliva, Romano felt his pride crumble as he pressed his hands against his ass, spreading his entrance open with lust. He glanced back, eyeing the way Antonio gave him a voracious smirk, petting down his leg.

"Lo quiero…..lo quiero," (I want it...I want it) Romano bit his lip, desperate enough to begin to lick the wall, panting savagely.

Antonio slapped his ass, clutching at the pinked flesh. Running his hands up Romano's leg, Antonio wrapped his fingers at his base, squeezing and pinching tight, feeling his cock pulsate. Romano threw his head back, whimpering as he felt his erection engorge, thick and turgid with warm cum.

The younger boy swerved his hips in an attempt to find relief, but only felt the intense pressure of his cock being pressed against the wall, teasing his will to keep his cum from leaking out. Shaking his head, Romano whimpered desperately, groaning against the wall for more, anything to stimulate him over the edge.

Rubbing his hips against his back, Antonio grinned into his lover's ear, kissing his neck hungrily to coax desperate whimpers from Romano's throat. Panting against Romano's flesh, he gave a devilish smirk, lifting his eyes to a nearby mirror with a start. He tugged Romano in front of the mirror, his hand still clenching around his pulsating cock as he chuckled darkly into his ear.

"Mira que sucio eres…" (Look how dirty you are...) He sucked his earlobe, rhythmically pressing and pulling his thick cock into Romano's back.

Shoving his hips up, the younger shivered in masochistic pleasure, eyeing with a pant of a smile to see how engorged his erection really was. Romano never felt so desperate to be fed, writhing in anticipation as he continued to imagine the intense pleasure of penetration. He loved the feeling of his lover's cock drilling into his hole, slamming those defined hips into his ass, pushing into those powerful bundles of nerves.

Antonio could taste his depravity, choosing to tease his lover by letting his erection go, traveling up his chest to circle his nipples with the lightest touch.

"¿No sería genial si leche salía de aqui?" (Wouldn't it be great if milk came out of here?) the Spaniard pushed his finger up the nub, looming in, "Te verías tan lindo cubierto de leche…" (You would look so cute covered in milk...) he huskily smirked, simulating the stream of milk by running a finger down his lithe chest, smoothing it down the taut skin of his lover's erection.

Jolting his body up, Romano had to whimper to hold his cum, squeezing the sides of his legs to stop from imagining his body doused with heavy milk, dripping down his swelling cock. He hazily looked at his reflection, shamed to peer into his lewd expression, excess saliva dribbling down his body.

Observing Romano with a predatory gaze, Antonio rubbed his slick fingers over his entrance, never slipping into the intense heat, choosing to provoke him to his edge. The rubbing was driving Romano insane, his eyes rolling back as he clenched his jaw, hot streams of saliva streaming down his neck.

Antonio hoisted Romano into the air, holding his legs apart with a strong grip as he displayed his body to the mirror. Burrowing his head into the nape of his young lover's neck, the Spaniard nipped at his skin, hotly breathing into his ear, "Quiero que me observas cuando te penetro." (I want you to watch me when I penetrate you.)

Romano hitched his breath as he watched his lover lower his body onto his slick cock, his thick tip slowly slipping into his entrance.

"_More, more more!" _Romano sucked in some air, depravity tearing at his body as he licked the air, his tongue dripping with saliva.

He suddenly gave an erotic, sharp moan as Antonio's erection began to widen, pushing in with an aggressive, intense force.

Both gave an animalistic growl, hungry for _more_.

The elder grunted into his neck, a sheen of sweat covering his body as he panted, Romano squeezing him, _sucking_ him in.

Giving a muffled moan, Romano had to bite his lip to stop the filthy noises itching at his throat. He loved being torn into, the experience testing his body and feeding his debauched desires.

"_Eso! Eso! Eso!" (That's it, that's it, that's it) _Romano breathed back, knowing nothing got Antonio off more than him speaking Spanish.

Antonio hitched his breath, ramming his enormous shaft all the way into his small lover, giving a needy moan.

"Lovino! Lovinoooooooo," he groaned, the heat enveloping his cock, so tight and wet to press into every sensitive spot.

Romano threw his head back, holding onto Antonio as his spot was thrashed into, over-stimulated, the sudden action accidentally forcing him to release a small burst of urine, an intense wave of coldheat sweeping his body.

"Antonio, mio _dio_-," (Antonio, my god...) Romano choked out, his body trembling through every limb as his heart thrashed against his chest. Small gasps filled the air as he looked into the mirror, his cock swelling with _more_ held in cum.

The Spaniard lavished his Italian lover with hard kisses, amazed at how well trained his body was to his whims. Romano slurped his saliva, completely lost to the heat. The younger pressed his lips back with an aggressive grunt, the scent of hard sex on his skin.

He loved it when he called him by his formal name. Drove him _wild_.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry to have neglected you all like that! I really didn't mean it, I just had a...writer's _cockblock_ of sorts. As an apology, here is some extra hardcore smut. c:

Also, since Spain won the world cup, I made this extra special. Romano is getting it hard tonight, hyaho~

So, do you guys still like this machista!Spain? Or did he push a little to hard? Or just enough~?

Let me know!


End file.
